Avarice
by Alley Arlington
Summary: When Ashlyn Hilo is rescued and taken back to Stark Tower, she must learn how to deal with all the lovestruck Avengers. How far will they go to woo Ashlyn, and at what costs? More warnings/information inside. AU, people! Don't like love at first sight? Don't read.
1. Rescue

Hey, first Avengers fic! :D Are you guys excited as I am? Probably not, but whatever! This story amuses me. The idea is thanks to my cousin and fellow fanfiction writer jennnaaelizabeth. She wrote an Outsiders (AMAZING book) version of this story. You should check it out *WINK, WINK*. (Shameless promotion right there folks!) Anyways, main characters are Loki and Steve. THIS IS NOT SLASH! Avenger!Loki. There are no established relationships, such as Clintasha, etc. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! This will be about fifteen chapters. Remember, reviews make my muse happy. A happy muse equals more updates! :) Sorry, rambling. Read on, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's fanfiction. What do you think this should say?

Chapter One

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

I scream as loud as I can, hoping that a passerby will hear me. Alas, no such luck. The mugger yanks my purse off my arm and shoves me to the ground. His accomplice points a gun at me. "Scream again, and you'll have a billet between your eyes," he threatens. Despite my large fortune, I only carry a small amount of cash on me. The mugger grabs the money out of my purse and grunts displeasedly.

"This isn't all you have. Search her." I am roughly manhandled, being thoroughly searched. The robber tears off my shirt and coat, leaving me in my bra. He searches the pockets, before throwing then to the ground.

"Take off your shoes and pants!" he barks. I quickly do so, praying that he won't shoot me. "Socks too!" I quickly pull them off as well. He searches my dropped clothes, trying to find any hidden money. "She's clean. She isn't carrying any more money on her," the man growls. The other thief sneers.

"Well, let's not let this go to waste," he says, eying up my almost naked body. When he makes a move to restrain me, I hear a whirring sound. I whip my head around, only to see the assailant flying backwards. The other robber is hit with what looks like a burst of pure energy. Both muggers are leaning against the wall, slumped to the ground, unconscious. A large robot looking thing walks towards me. Suddenly, it clicks. Iron Man! What would he be doing here?

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod numbly, then jump up and try to get her my shredded clothes. I pull the pants on, then try to piece together my shirt. Much to my dismay, it is beyond saving. Iron Man walks towards me, offering me his hand. I am about to take it when a sudden commotion behind him causes me to look up. The rest of the Avengers have arrived. Captain America has his shield up in front of him, Hawkeye has his bow and arrow ready, and Black Widow has her guns out of the holster. Thor, Loki, and the Hulk are nowhere to be seen. Captain America blushes and turns away. However, Black Widow walks over and offers me her jacket. I put it on gratefully.

"Hey, I recognize you!" Iron Man says. "You're that lawyer's daughter, Ashlyn Hilo!" I blush and nod. "Your dad is Jacob Hilo, correct?" I nod again. "He has quite a few enemies. Come with us. We'll protect you," Iron Man informs me, once again offering me his hand. Captain America speaks up.

"She can ride with me on my motorcycle. It's safer." I smile, a little relieved. I wasn't looking forward to flying through the air with only Iron Man's metal hands holding me. I walk over to him and follow him out of the alleyway. I feel slightly awkward, wearing nothing but my ripped jeans and Black Widow's jacket. Captain America is a perfect gentleman, offering me the helmet. I put it on thankfully. It is a little big, but for the short ride, it will suffice. Captain America kick starts his ride, and soon, we are riding down the streets. In about five minutes, we arrive at the large tower. Captain America punches a code into the door, and we both walk inside. Pepper greets us.

"Who's this?" she asks, not unkindly.

"This is Ashlyn Hilo, ma'am," Captain America introduces me.

"It's just Pepper," she corrects him. He blushes.

"I'm sorry ma - Pepper," he corrects himself. Pepper smiles.

"That's better. You had better head upstairs. Tony and the rest of the Avengers are upstairs already," Pepper informs us. Captain America places his hand on my back and guides me to the elevator. We both enter it, and soon, we are shooting upwards. When we get to the top floor, the elevator stops, and the doors open. I am momentarily stunned by the beauty and elegance of the room. The Avengers are all seated at a large table in the center of the room. Tony is at the bar, mixing a drink. He motions for us to come in. We both follow his request, and soon, everyone is seated.

"So, tell us a little about yourself," Tony says.

"Well, I'm 27, I'm the daughter of Jacob Hilo, and I recently inherited a large fortune. My father has many enemies, as you saw today. Thank you for saving me, by the way," I say. Tony nods.

"You're welcome. I make it a point to help beautiful young women," he winks. I blush.

"Thank you?"

"Oh, ignore him," Black Widow tells me. "He's crude, but he doesn't mean any harm." I joe.

"I figured. Thank you for the jacket, Black Widow."

"Oh, we're all friends here. Call me Natasha." She points to the other members of the Avengers. "That's Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Clint. Thor and Loki aren't here right now. They will introduce themselves when they get here. For now, you will stay here. A room is already prepared. Do you want me to show you where?" I nod happily.

"Thank you, for everything. I really appreciate you saving me earlier. Who knows what would have happened!" I shudder. I turn and leave, following Natasha. She leads me down the hallway, then opens a door. The room is nicely decorated. There is a nice bed in the middle of the room, and there is plenty of furniture. The room is colored a light blue, and I immediately relax, the stress of the day fading away. Natasha leaves me to settle in. I hear a door down the hallway close, and I assume that Natasha went to her room as well. I settle into the plush bed, and before I know it, I am asleep.

Tony's P. o. V:

As soon as I am sure that the girls are out of earshot, I speak up. Five other voices meet mine as well. "She's mine!" we all yell in unison. I yell over the noise.

"Everyone, calm down! I have an idea." The room silences instantly. "What if we all took he out on a date, then let her decide?" Everyone is quiet, considering the option.

"Sounds good," Bruce agrees.

"Yup," Clint says. Steve just nods his head.

"Who gets the first date?" Bruce wonders.

"I do. After all, I'm the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist," I smirk. "And besides, I'm the one that rescued her." Everyone murmurs their consent, and we end out impromptu meeting. We all exit the room and go to our respective rooms to start planning our dates.

Review please! Three for an update! :)


	2. Tony's Date

**Heeeerrrrreee'sss chapter two! Tony gets the date tonight! Thanks for the reviews and followers. Love you guys! :) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own the Avengers! *Bruce Hulks out* On second thought, it may be Marvel...**

Chapter Two

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

I wake up momentarily confused. This isn't my room. Natasha's leather jacket sticks to my skin, making me feel uncomfortable. I pull it away from my body, then venture out into the hallway. Despite the early hour, people are already up and moving. I see Tony heading towards me, and a blush forms on my face. I'm not going to lie, I've had a crush on all of the male Avengers since they were formed when New York was almost destroyed a few years ago. Tony pulls me to the side, taking us into the privacy of his room. He seems oddly nervous. "Hi! Umm, I was wondering: would you like to go on a date with me?" I stare at him, a little shocked.

"We just met yesterday!" I manage to choke out. Tony nods.

"I know, but you seem sweet, and I'd like to get to know you better. What do you say? Want to go on a date with Iron Man?" I nod.

"Sure. Where, when, and what are we going to do?"

"Top of the Tower, 6:00 tonight, and it's a surprise," Tony smiles. I smile back.

"It's a date!" Tony nods.

"Are you hungry?" I nod. "Here, I'll take you down to the kitchen. After breakfast, do you want a tour?"

"Sure, that would be nice. That way, I don't have to keep bothering you guys for directions," I laugh.

"Really, it's no problem. I'm sure all of the guys here would kneel before you if you asked them to, myself included," Tony admits, blushing slightly.

"Aww, that's sweet," I giggle happily, mortified that such a sound came out of me. Tony just stares at me lovingly. At last, we reach the kitchen. I can smell breakfast before I can see it. Bruce is at the stove, making omelets. My stomach growls, and I realize that I haven't eaten in almost twenty four hours.

"Grab a plate and help yourself," Bruce tells me, smiling warmly. He is so soft spoken that it really surprises me that he is the Hulk. I finally manage to tear myself out of my thoughts and grab a plate. I pick up an omelet and add some hash browns to my plate. The rest of the Avengers are already seated at the table. I get ready to sit down in the open space in between Natasha and Steve. Steve stands up and pulls my chair out for me, then pushes it in when I am seated. I am flattered, to say the least.

"It's a 40's thing," Natasha whispers teasingly to me. "Plus, you've got all of the male Avengers wrapped around your finger," she whispers to me mischievously. I laugh happily. I could get used to this.

I insist on helping clean up after breakfast, but Tony waves me away. "Dum-E will clean everything up. Don't worry about it. Now, are you ready to see the rest of the mansion?" Tony wonders. I nod excitedly. Tony grabs my hand, then leads me out of the kitchen. We take the elevator to the top floor, then begin the tour. Tony shows me all of the bedrooms, including Clint's "nest." He goes down to the next floor and shows off the training rooms. There's a target practice room, both for arrows and guns, a boxing ring, a punching bag, and other rooms besides. The next floor contains all of the security and surveillance items. The tour of the mansion continues for another half hour. At last, we finish touring the bottom floor. Tony walks me to the elevator, and we both enter. Halfway up, the elevator shakes and stops. "Uh oh. It appears that the elevator has stopped working," Tony sighs. "JARVIS, can you get this elevator moving again?" A male, British sounding voice responds from seemingly out of nowhere.

"No sir, I cannot. It appears as if the elevators are offline. A manual override will be necessary," the male voice responds.

"Who was that?" I wonder.

"That was my al, JARVIS. He controls everything in this house that's electronic. Pretty cool, huh? Like me," Tony winks. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Tony can be quite full of himself sometimes. We wait in silence for about five minutes before I grow restless.

"Stand back," I command. Tony looks slightly startled at the tone of my voice, but nevertheless, he does what I ask. I use my height to my advantage, springing upward and knocking a panel out of the ceiling. I then pull myself up. "Can you get up here, or do you need my help?" I ask teasingly. In answer, Tony heaves himself through the opening. I grab a hold of the cable, then start the climb upwards. Thankfully, we aren't that far from the next floor. I manage to swing from the cable to the ledge by the elevator doors. Tony waits on the cable, panting.

"JARVIS, can you open the elevator doors on the fifth floor?" Tony asks. In answer, the doors slide open smoothly. I step out, and Tony makes his way from the cable and through the doors. "How did you do that?" Tony asks, amazed.

"Do what?"

"How did you manage to get out of the elevator and get up here?"

"My dad had me take self defense and martial arts classes. Needless to say, that was child's play," I smile. Tony looks amazed.

"It's a good thing you did. I get claustrophobic. I promised that after I got out of that cave I would never be caught in a tight space with no control again." I shoot him a questioning look, before he sighs. Before I know it, he is telling me what happened to him that made him become Iron Man. I listen in silence, absorbing all of the information. When he finishes, he looks so tired. I reach out and gently pat his arm. He looks up, his eyes filled with sadness and pain over the memories.

"I'm sorry," I say, unsure of what else to say.

"It's fine," Tony shrugs. We both walk to the top of the Tower. I glance at a clock on the way up. It is three o'clock. "Are you ready for dinner yet?" I nod, already hungry. We meet in the kitchen, where the other Avengers are already converging. Bruce is manning the stove once again, making chicken. The delicious smell makes my stomach rumble. I go to my room and get ready to shower while I wait for dinner to be finished. Somebody has gotten all of my clothes and belonging and put them in my new room. I silently thank whoever did it, then grab a pair of clothes and shower. I settle on jeans and a sweater. Casual and comfortable, but dressy. I quickly step into the shower and allow the warm water to wash away all the dirt and grime of the day. When I am finished, I wrap a towel around myself and dry quickly. After I throw on my clothes, I run a finger through my long, honey-brown hair. It is wavy and loose, just the way I like it. I apply minimal eye makeup to make my dark eyes stand out. Other than that, I don't apply any makeup. I glance at the clock. It is five o'clock. After I put a scrunchie around my wrist, I exit the room and go downstairs. Everyone has left the kitchen, but Bruce left some chicken heating in the stove for me. I take it out, careful not to burn myself.

Once I finish eating, I stack the dishes neatly by the side of the sink, along with the rest of the dirty dishes. It is 5:45, so I decide to go to the top of the Tower and star gaze. It's a beautiful night.

When I make my way to the roof, I am met by a surprise. Tony is already there, in his suit. The face piece is up, and he is admiring the stars as well. I pull my hair back into a loose ponytail. Tony walks over to me and leads me to the edge of the roof. "Are you scared of heights?" he wonders. I shake my head. "Good. What about flying?" I slowly start to realize what our date is going to consist of. Excitement starts building in my belly, and I feel giddy.

"I love to fly. I've always wished that I was able to," I reply. Tony smiles again.

"Perfect. Here, give me your hand." I place my hand on his, and he pins me against his chest, facing downwards. He jumps off the roof, then starts flying. It is exhilarating, but slightly scary at the same time. At last, I start to relax and enjoy myself. Tony rambles on and on about how fantastic his suit is, and I start to get annoyed. It seems as if all he cares about is his inventions. Tony starts to take the suit higher and higher, trying to prove how well his anti icing mechanism works. The air gets a bit hard to breath, but we keep climbing. Just when I am sure that I am going to suffocate, he does a loop the loop in the air, then starts his descent. I feel myself slipping, and try to alert Tony of my plight, but he is oblivious. At last, the inevitable happens. I slip out of his arms and go tumbling through the air. I hear the motors in the suit firing, and I am suddenly caught out of the air, jarring my entire body and bruising my back and arms. I let out a whimper of pain, and we begin our journey back to Stark Tower. When we land, he sets me down and lifts his faceplate. My back is killing me. "Don't move. I'll help you in a second," Tony commands, walking forward as his armor is taken off. I sit in place and wait. At last, he walks over and scoops me up in his arms.

"Ow!" I whimper.

"I'm sorry," Tony says, looking sincere.

"Just take me where we are going. I don't want to talk about it," I reply icily, trying not to whimper. Tony takes me to Bruce's lab. Bruce is waiting inside, working on some sort of science experiment. Tony lays me down on the table.

"I think she may have dislocated a vertebrate or two. Can you please check it out?" Bruce nods, and gently starts pressing on my back. I hear a crack, and relief is swift.

"Thank you," I smile at him. Bruce blushes.

"Hey, it's what I do," he smiles back. I give him a quick hug, then go to my room. I sink into the bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes. As much as I like Tony, I really can't rectify my feelings with his actions of tonight. With these thoughts running through my head, I fall asleep.

**Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review! :)**


	3. Clint's Date

**Chapter three is here! :D Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all of you that reviewed, favorited, or followed. Love you all! :D Sorry, HTML JARVIS, Steve won't have his date for a little while. I promise though, it is coming! Seriously, you guys' reviews made my night. Keep 'em coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I wasn't worried about taking an arrow to the knee, I would claim the Avengers as mine. **

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

When I wake up in the morning, my entire back throbs. I pull off my shirt and examine the skin in the mirror. I have two stripes of blue crossing my back, about the size of a 2x4. I prod them gently, wincing every once in a while. Suddenly, I hear a knock behind me on the door. "Hello? Are you okay?" I whirl around to see the speaker. Dressed in a dark suit, with a green and good scarf around his neck is Loki. I move to cover myself, but Loki chuckles. "I assure you, my intentions are strictly honorable. What happened to your back? It looks as if someone beat you with a 2x4."

"Tony happened," I groan. "He took me on a date, then dropped me while flying. Let's just say getting caught by a hunk of metal isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. I had a partially dislocated vertebrate too. Not fun," I say. Loki smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry that your date was not successful," Loki apologizes. "Would you like me to heal the bruises?" I nod, and Loki walks over. He places his hands gently over the bruises skin. Green sparks flow out of his fingertips, and I watch the bruises fading in the mirror. Sweet relief flows through my back. At last, Loki removes his hand.

"Thank you for that," I smile. Loki manages a half smile back. His brilliant emerald eyes bore into mine. "Well, I have to get dressed. Thank you for your help!" I laugh happily. Loki nods courteously and leaves. I quickly hop into the shower.

When I am finished, I get out, dry my hair, then braid it tightly. I slip into a long sleeves shirt and a pair of comfortable athletic pants. At last, I make my way down to the kitchen. Tony is there, looking as if he is being interrogated. As soon as I walk into the room, everyone falls silents. "Come on, guys. I'm not two years old. I can tell when you've been talking," I say seriously.

"How's your back?" Bruce asks at last, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's fine. Loki healed my bruises this morning."

"Bruises?!" everyone exclaims at the same time. I look pointedly at Tony.

"I was getting to it!" he defends himself. I roll my eyes and go grab some food. Tony explains how our date went to the rest of the group, sounding sheepish. I laugh as he recounts the details. After the fact, it's kinda funny. I sit down next to Steve and Bruce this time. We eat while listening to Tony. Suddenly, a random though crosses my mind.

"Hey, are the elevators fixed yet?" I wonder. Tony nods.

"Yeah, we got them fixed while you were up in your room before dinner. I'm still amazed by how well you handled that situation," Tony informs me. The rest of the Avengers look at him, silently asking him to explain. Tony quickly recounts our adventures with the elevator. When he finishes, everyone turns to stare at me.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I knew the moment I saw you that you were all lean muscle. Bet you couldn't beat me at a rope climbing contest though!" Natasha challenges. I smile confidently.

"Where and when?"

"Training area, now," Natasha smiles right back. We both jump up and head to the training area, food all but forgotten. Natasha and I stand in front of two dangling ropes. Bruce holds the stopwatch.

"First person to reach the buzzer at the top wins. Ready, set, go!" Bruce yells. We both jump on the rope, scrambling to the top. I bound up it like a monkey, while Natasha moves more smoothly. However, I manage to reach the top and press the buzzer a second before Natasha. I am only about ten feet off of the ground, so I flip off of the rope and land lightly on the balls of my feet. Natasha follows my example. Everyone stares at me in awe.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I tell them. They all nod, dumbfounded.

"I guess so," Clint breathes. All of the Avengers start to file out, except Clint. Soon, we are alone.

"Did you want something?" I ask gently.

"Um, will you go on a date with me?" Clint asks. I nod.

"As long as I don't have the possibility of breaking any bones." Clint smiles broadly.

"Stark can be an idiot sometimes, but he means well. Do you know how to shoot?"

"Shoot what?"

"Anything."

"Yeah. I enjoy target practice," I wink.

"Would you like to go to a shooting/archery range?" Clint asks, looking as if he fears the answer. I nod with a smile.

"Sounds good. Give me a second to change," I say, darting upstairs. Within five minutes, I have freshened up and am ready for our date. We end up taking one of Tony's many cars. Clint is silent on the way to the range, but it is not awkward. At last, we reach our destination. Clint gets out and opens the door for me. "Thank you," I grin. Clint cracks a rare smile. We go buy our tickets, then enter the shooting range. I borrow a bow, finally finding one that I like after I try out a few. We both get set up in adjacent compartments. I fire a few test arrows, reviewing my skills. I am a little rusty, but after a few seconds, it all comes back to me. I shoot three bulls eyes, one right after another. Clint does the same.

"You're really good with a bow and arrow," Clint compliments me. I blush happily.

"My father thought it would be a good idea to train me in all forms of combat and defense. It's about the only useful thing he's done for me," I say bitterly. Clint nods sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's nothing that you could control." Clint nods, and we both trail off. We shoot a few more arrows, before deciding to call it a day. I don't feel any more affectionate towards him, but at least I don't feel any more awkward around him. We ride home in silence again. Botched date number two.

Thoughts? Let me know whatcha think! :)


	4. Loki's Date

**Hey guys! :) Chapter four is here! :D I want to thank all of my reviewers! Your reviews mean the world to me. However, there was a guest that decided to flame the story. If you want to leave constructive criticism, fine. I don't mind criticism, as long as it is just. If you don't like the storyline because it's "too unrealistic," I'm sorry. It's fanfiction. I DO WHAT I WANT! ;) Sorry, had to rant a little. I apologize. On with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I wasn't afraid of Thor striking me down with lightning, I would say that** **I owned the Avengers.**

Chapter Four

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

I thought for sure that my date with Clint would have gone better. We are both rather quiet, and good with arrows. He doesn't know how to communicate his feelings, something that I look for in a man. I go up to my room, dejected. Despite the fact that it is early in the day, I shut myself in the room. A quiet knock causes me to perk my head up. "Who is it?" I call out.

"It's Loki. May I come in?"

"Sure," I reply. Loki gently opens the door.

"I take it the date with Barton didn't go as well as you hoped?" Loki asks sympathetically. I nod sadly.

"I had hope for him, but we both got so awkward. I mentioned my dad, because he asked how I got so good with weapons. He kinda shut up then, and we went home shortly afterwards," I sigh. Loki sits down next to me on the bed.

"A beautiful girl like you deserves a man that can be completely honest with his wife, whether it be in his feelings or actions. Where I am from, most of the time anyways, all women are treated with respect. It is considered a crime to be disrespectful to a woman or to hurt her in any way, whether it be intentional or not. I am inclined to believe the same thing. Women are magnificent creatures, and they should be treated as such," Loki concludes. I look at him in awe, amazed at the new side of him that I am seeing.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" I ask shyly. Loki hesitates, and I mentally kick myself for being so forward. He probably thinks I just throw myself at any man who comes along. At last, he speaks, breaking my worried reverie.

"Are you sure that this isn't a rebound because of Barton? Remember, I can tell if you are lying, whether you realize it or not."

"It's not because of Barton, I promise. Besides, all of the other Avengers have made a plan to date me. I might as well be able to date who I want to first, before they ask me," I say, laughing slightly. Loki nods slightly.

"You tell the truth. I am very flattered," Loki tells me. I beam, happy to make him happy. He manages a small smile back.

"What would you like to do?"

"Do you like to have picnics?"

"I love them! It reminds me of when my mom was still alive. We used to go on picnics all the time!" I laugh, eyes lighting up as the memories surface.

"Sounds good. I'll pack us some food, and then, we can go, okay?" I smile again. Just being around him makes me feel happy and giddy. He heads downstairs, and I change clothes yet again. I finally settle on a long sleeved, pale blue dress. I let my hair loose, then go meet Loki downstairs. He is now wearing a dark green, long sleeved polo with dark jeans. I blush when he notices me admiring him. He has a packed picnic basket on the counter as well.

"Jeez, was I really that slow? I didn't want to keep you waiting," I say apologetically. He waves me off.

"You're fine. Magic is a wonderful thing," Loki smiles. I shoot him a questioning look, cocking my head like a dog. He smiles endearingly. "Care for a demonstration?" I nod eagerly. A look of concentration passes over his face, and suddenly, he is standing in front of me in full Asgardian armor. In the blink of an eye, he is back in the polo.

"Handy!" Loki nods happily.

"Shall we walk, drive, or do something that's a lot quicker?"

"Depends. What is the quicker method?"

"Transporting. It's completely safe, I assure you. I will not allow any harm to come to you," Loki reassures me. I nod.

"Let's do that. I don't want to deal with the midday traffic," I reason. Loki gently places his hand on my arm.

"Hold your breath for a second, okay? Three, two, one," Loki counts down. On one, I gulp in a huge amount of air and close my eyes. When I open them again, we are in the park. I look at Loki with new admiration in my eyes. He takes my hand and leads me over to a shady area under a tree. A blanket appears out of nowhere, and we both take a seat on it. Loki starts to spread out our "feast." We both take a sandwich, then start to eat it. A young kid runs up to Loki, carrying a picture and a pen.

"Can I get your autograph?" the kid asks excitedly. Loki nods and reaches for both.

"Who am I making this out to?" he asks.

"Emma," the young girl replies. Within seconds, he has signed the autograph and given it back to her.

"Do you want a picture?" Loki wonders. The kid's eyes widen, and she nods excitedly. Loki picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. The mother of Emma takes a picture, and Loki gently sets her down. The kid beams at Loki, then runs to her mother with a huge smile on her face. I turn to Loki.

"That was really sweet of you," I grin.

"I like kids. They make good minions," Loki says, smiling evilly. I stare at him until he starts laughing. "I'm just kidding. I have a soft spot for kids," Loki admits.

"Aww, under the tough exterior and horned helmet, you're just a big softie!" I tease. Loki blushes.

"Well, when you put it like that..." he trails off.

"Oh, relax. I'm just giving you a tough time! I laugh.

"I know," Loki says, face spreading into a grin. We both finish our picnic, occasionally stopping to sign autographs. By the time we finish, it is dark. Loki grabs my hand again, and we teleport back to the Tower. Finally, a successful date.

**Please review! :) If you want to, check out my newest story "The Shortest Avengers Fanfic EVER Written." ;)**


	5. Bruce's Date

**Next update is here! Thanks for the reviews and the constructive criticism! They are greatly appreciated :). Three reviews for the next update!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Avengers and Marvel. *Loki turns me into a toad for lying* **

Chapter Five

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

When I go back to my room, I am in a bubble of happiness. I hum to myself, reliving my date with Loki. After the botched date with Clint, I needed the day out with Loki. It was sweet when he was interacting with the kids. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. That night, I dream of Loki.

When I wake up in the morning, I discover that I slept in later than I would have liked. It's nine o'clock. I head down to the kitchen, only to discover it is empty. The entire house seems empty. "Hey, JARVIS?" I ask tentatively. "Where is everyone?"

"They were called out on a mission early this morning. Everyone except Bruce left. Currently, Mr. Banner is down in his lab. Would you like me to call him up?" JARVIS asks. I shake my head, before I realize that the al can't see me. I mentally smack myself for my stupidity.

"No, that's okay. I can fend for myself."

"Very well, madam." I hunt around for some food, and find a note in the refrigerator on top of a red velvet cake. It reads: "will you go out on a date with me?" I turn around, to find Bruce standing behind me.

"Sure, I'll go on a date with you," I smile. Bruce smiles shyly.

"Have you ever been to a science expo?" I nod.

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself. It was really neat to see all of the different inventions." Bruce's face lights up.

"Would you like to go to one with me? There's one tonight at five o'clock."

"Sure, I'd love to!" I exclaim excitedly. Bruce looks at me awkwardly.

"Umm, you can come down to my lab and watch me work, if you like?" Bruce makes it sound like a question. I nod happily. Bruce leads the way down to the lab. When I get there, the sight surprises me. Bruce's entire lab is in use. There are chemicals boiling on a stand, emitting multicolored smokes. I walk over to them, and am about ready to touch one when Bruce stops me. "Be careful! Those are acids. I'm making acids that can be carried in a regular container, but still work," Bruce explains. I look at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," I say. Bruce waves away the apology.

"It's fine. I just don't want you to get hurt." I look at him fondly. He truly does care. It's too bad he gets such a bad reputation. He is genuinely a sweet guy.

Time flys, and soon, it is time to go. I get ready, and we both exit the house. We walk to the expo, since it isn't that far away. Bruce is endearingly awkward. At last, we reach the expo. There are hundreds of people inside, but there are even more inventions. Bruce and I make our way to the beginning of the exhibits and start to look at them all. Sometimes, the people are at their booths, and they give us a live demonstration. Bruce's eyes light up and sparkle every time we see a new invention. I find it adorable. Unfortunately, we run into Justin Hammer's booth. Bruce's jaw clenches. I see a vein beginning to pulse on the side of his head. "Bruce, you need to calm down," I tell him. He tries to breathe deeply and walk away, but Hammer decides to make an appearance.

"Don't leave so quickly. You didn't even get to see the invention," Hammer wheedles. Bruce takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. The watch on his wrist starts beeping. I gently grab his hand and start to rub soothing circles. The beeping stops, and Bruce relaxes. We walk back to the stall and observe his invention. My blood boils when I see what it is. It's a replica, albeit a bad one, of Tony's suit. I glance over at Bruce. The vein is pulsing again, and the watch starts to beep again. This time, I am too angry myself to try and calm him down.

"You stole this from Tony!" Bruce growls. I see the neon green flecks beginning to form in his eyes.

"I did no such thing. This is totally mine. Tony copied ME," Hammer insists smugly. Bruce starts to shake, and I hear the seams on his shirt rip.

"Well, shit. This is unfortunate," I mutter, before the Hulk throws me into a wall. I hear the Hulk yelling, "Hulk SMASH puny human!" A stray thought crosses my mind. I wish Loki was here. Suddenly, Loki appears.

"Whoa, did you...?" I ask him. He nods, then focuses on the Hulk. He casts a green shield of energy around me, protecting me from flying debris. Soon, the rest of the Avengers appear. They quickly subdue Bruce, but the expo is already trashed. I feel bad for all of the hopeful inventors. All of their hard work, gone. Hopefully they still have the blueprints.

After the dust settles, Loki comes over to me. He gets rid of the green shield surrounding me and walks over. "Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. Other than that, I think it's just bruises." Loki lays his hand on my shoulder and allows his magic to flow into me. Green sparks knit around my body, healing all of my injuries, both internal and external. When he is finished, he collapses to the ground next to me. "Is everything okay?" I ask him. He nods wearily.

"Between the shield, the fight, and the healing, I'm wiped out. I'll be fine once I get some rest and food. Now, are you okay?" I nod, then get up and test my newly healed leg. There's no pain, which is good. I walk over to him and offer him my hand. He uses it to pull himself up, and we walk out together. "Hold your breath. I have enough energy to get us home," Loki reassures me. "Three, two, one." I open my eyes, only to discover that I am in my room. I help Loki to his room, before heading back to my room. Who knew dating the Avengers could be so dangerous?

**How did I write Bruce? I feel like he was a little OOC. Let me know! :) Three reviews for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	6. Steve's Date

**Just so you guys know, I usually update at about 8:30 AM or so during the school week. You may have to search farther back than the first page to find this story. Just a heads up! HTML JARVIS, this chapter is for you :).**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it...**

Chapter Six

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Surprisingly, I manage to get out of bed at seven o'clock. I can hear the rest of the Avengers clattering dishes in the kitchen. I walk down the stairs, thankful that Loki healed my leg. When I come into view, Bruce turns bright red. "I am so sorry for yesterday!" he apologizes profusely. I shake my head.

"No harm, no foul. You didn't have control of yourself. I understand," I say. Bruce still looks sheepish, but he looks slightly better. I grab a plate of food, then go sit by Bruce. He relaxes, and manages to shoot me a small smile. I grin back. The date may not have worked out, but at least we could still be friends. Clint avoids making eye contact with me, and I feel bad. He and Natasha get up at the same time and head down to the training rooms. Bruce finishes and goes to his lab. Tony didn't bother to show up for breakfast at all. He's probably been in his lab for the past day and a half. I momentarily wonder what he's doing, before Steve distracts me.

"W-w-would you like to go to dinner and a movie tonight?" he manages to ask, blushing red. I nod quickly. Steve looks really relieved. "Okay! Well, Gone With the Wind is showing again in theaters. Would you like to see it?" Steve asks timidly. I nod.

"Sure," I smile. Steve laughs.

"Do you want to ride the motorcycle, or would you like to take a car, or walk?"

"Whatever you like," I grin. "I'm not picky."

"Depending on how the weather is, I would kind of like to walk. Where would you like to go to for dinner?"

"Surprise me." Steve cracks a smile.

"I know a nice little coffee shop that serves a good variety. Would you like to try it?"

"I'd love to! We can get to know each other better!" Steve nods happily.

"What time would you like to leave?"

"What time is the movie showing?"

"The movie starts at seven. We should probably give ourselves about two hours to eat. We can leave the Tower at about 4:30 to give us enough time to walk there," Steve reasons. I laugh.

"It's a date!" Steve blushes yet again, somehow managing to look even more adorable than ever.

"I guess so!" Steve bends down and kisses my hand. "I will see you tonight, ma'am," Steve says formally.

"Please, call me Ash. All of my friends do," I smile. Steve smiles as well.

"Okay, Miss Ash. I will see you tonight!" He bends down and kisses my hand again, his hand lingering on mine for a moment more than necessary. His touch is gentle and pleasant, and I find myself craving more of it. He pulls away a second later. "See you tonight," he winks, walking out. My cheeks color happily. I exit the kitchen after cleaning up my dishes, then head down to the training room. Clint and Natasha are sparring together. I can see how much they enjoy each other's company. Maybe that's why Clint and I's date didn't work out. He had feelings for Natasha. I quietly slip out before I disturb them.

I end up in the boxing ring. Tony's chauffeur Happy is boxing a robot. "Want an opponent?" I grin. Happy shakes his head.

"Tony would never forgive me if I hurt you." I snort.

"Please. It's been a while since I had a good opponent." Happy reluctantly agrees. I grab a pair of gloves, then tape up my hands. When they are securely taped, I slip the gloves on a jump into the ring. We circle each other warily, waiting for the other to make a move. Happy lunges forward, quicker than a man of his size would normally be able to. I dodge and land a barrage of punches and jabs on his midriff. He backs up, wheezing. I let him recover, then strike again. One swift uppercut later, and Happy is on his back. One of Tony's many robot assistants does a countdown. Happy wisely stays laying on his back until the knockout count. I offer him my hand and help him up. "Still worried about hurting me?" I laugh, feeling more alive than ever. Happy shakes his head.

"I underestimated you," he admits. I laugh. Someone whistles in the doorway, causing me to whip around. Steve is standing in the doorway.

"That was some fight!" he laughs. I blush.

"You saw the whole thing?" He nods.

"It was quite the fight. You strike like a snake!" I smile to myself. My trainer told me the same thing when I was younger.

"What brings you down here?" I wonder.

"I always come down here when I'm nervous. Boxing helps me to relax," he informs me.

"Aww, you were nervous? That's so sweet!" I nearly squeal. He looks embarrassed, so I walk over to him. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I promise I don't bite...hard," I grin evilly. Steve looks surprised, but he starts to laugh as well. The tension dissipates quickly, and Steve walks over to the punching bag. He wraps his hands, not bothering with gloves. I watch as he beats the bag, marveling at the strength he possesses. Super soldier indeed! I glance at the clock. It is already 2:30. I quietly excuse myself and go upstairs to get ready.

I take a shower, washing off the sweat from my workout. When I get out of the shower, I select a pale yellow sweater with a pair of khakis. I twist my hair up into a loose bun. When I am satisfied with my appearance, I go downstairs. Steve is waiting in the kitchen, looking uncomfortable. I walk up behind him, then grab his shoulders. He jumps slightly, then laughs when he realizes who it is.

"Not many people can sneak up on me," he laughs. "You should be proud of yourself." I smirk.

"I make an excellent stalker," I smirk. Steve smiles easily. I love the banter. We both exit the house, arm in arm. Steve guides me down the sidewalk. We talk easily, discussing our pasts.

"You may find it hard to believe, but I didn't always look like this. I used to be much scrawnier," Steve smiles. I let my mouth fall open.

"I just can't imagine that," I admit. Steve smiles shyly.

"I was chosen to become a super soldier. They injected me with a serum, and put me under some lights that helped me grow and develop at an accelerated pace. Now, here I am," Steve grins. I laugh. We let go of each other's arms so that we can hold hands. We walk the rest of the way in a companionable silence, enjoying each other's company. At last, we reach the diner.

We are seated immediately, and we place our orders. Conversation is easy, not forced at all. We talk about our pasts, as well as our plans for the future. Before we know it, it is time to pay. I cover the tip, and we walk out of the diner hand in hand. The movie theater we are going to is only about a quarter mile away. Steve and I get there about ten minutes before the movie begins. We buy our tickets and snacks, then go into the darkened theater. The movie begins playing almost immediately. Steve and I hold hands throughout the entire movie. When the lights come on after the movie, we both look at each other in surprise. The movie flew by! We both exit the theater together, then begin our journey home. The stars shine brightly above, giving it a romantic feel. We discuss our night together, laughing at the little things. Too soon, we arrive back at the Tower. Steve walks me to my room. Just as he turns to leave, I catch him and turn him around. I plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. He blushes adorably. "Thank you for the amazing night, Steve. I really enjoyed myself."

"I enjoyed myself as well. Goodnight, Ash. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," he smiles, kissing me gently on the forehead. He turns and leaves. I watch him go, a dreamy sigh slipping from my lips. I collapse on the bed, reliving our date. When I fall asleep, I dream of Steve.

**Thoughts? Reviews make my day! :D**

**(Don't forget about Chosen, folks. There was a new chapter up yesterday!)**

**Oh! I'm thinking about maybe changing my username, so follow or favorite the story if you wish to continue reading it. Thanks! :)**


	7. Thor's Date

**Only one review :/. Kinda depressing. Sorry for taking so long to update. Real Life keeps getting in my way. :p CURSE YOU REAL LIFE! Anyways, here's Thor's date. I personally liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: *Opens mouth to speak, closes it***

Chapter Seven

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Thor wakes me up in the morning. He barges into my room. "Lady Ashlyn, will you accompany me on a date? Man of Iron informed me of what this mortal "date" entails. Tonight, at six o'clock, I will pick you up, and we will go on this date!" Thor booms, then exits almost as abruptly as he entered. I roll my eyes. The blonde God ofThunder sure can be a little overbearing sometimes. A quiet knock on the splintered door informs me of someone's presence. Loki appears in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about my brother. Would you like me to fix your door?" I nod happily, my emotions in turmoil. I have strong feelings for both him and Steve, but I am not sure who I like more. I let out a troubled sigh. Loki repairs my door and comes to sit next to me. "What troubles you, Lady Ashlyn?" he asks, the corners of his mouth quirking up. I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"Please, it's just Ash," I correct him. Loki nods.

"What troubles you? I can see the turmoil in your eyes," Loki prompts gently. I heave another large sigh.

"I'm so confused! I have strong feelings for both you and Steve, but I can't decide who I like more," I frown. Loki looks at me gently.

"Follow your heart. It won't lead you astray," Loki reassures me, gently kissing my forehead. I lean into the kiss, allowing my stress to melt away. Loki stands up and turns to leave. "Whatever happens, I will support your choice," Loki tells me. I nod and fall backwards on the bed. What am I going to do?

At last, I manage to pull myself together and shower. I throw on jeans, a cami, and a baggy sweatshirt. I want to be comfortable until my date. I go downstairs. Tony is in the kitchen. He smirks knowingly at me. "So, you have a date with Point Break tonight?" I nod, not really understanding Tony's need for nicknames. He chuckles to himself. "Tell me how it goes," he smirks knowingly. I shoot him a questioning look, but he has already left. I roll my eyes and grab a cup of coffee. After the morning I had, I really don't want to eat anything. I go back to my room and change into my swimsuit. A relaxing swim is just what I need. I grab a towel out of my room, then go down to the pool. Steve is already there, swimming laps. I mentally groan. As much as I want to be with him, I need the time alone more. He gets out of the pool when he sees me. Before I know it, he is hugging me tightly. I hug him back, silent tears slipping down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I break down and tell him what I told Loki in the morning. Steve sighs. "Just do what you think is right. I won't necessarily be happy with it, but I will support your choice," Steve tells me gently. I lean against his chest for a little while. Suddenly, he scoops me up and carries me to the deep end.

"Put me down!" I squeal. Steve obliges, throwing me into the water. I do an ungraceful belly flop, then surface, snorting out water. Steve steps close to the edge. Big mistake.

"Are you-" Steve never gets the chance to finish his sentence. I grab his ankle and yank him into the water. He goes under, then comes up spluttering for air. I splash him, then quickly swim to the other end of the pool. "You're going to pay for that!" Steve yells playfully. I laugh and splash him again. This time, he grabs my ankle as I try to swim away. He yanks me back and pulls me into a bear hug. I struggle, and he kisses me playfully on the cheek. I smile. At last, he loosens his grip. I float on my back, allowing the water to fill my ears. Steve floats next to me. We hold hands, just allowing the gentle current to carry us around. I feel my eyes drooping.

When I open my eyes again, I'm not sure how much time has passed. I glance up at the clock. It is four o'clock. Steve is sleeping next to me, somehow still floating. I stand up and stretch. Steve cracks his eyes open. "What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock. I have to start getting ready for my date with Thor tonight," I sigh. Steve sighs as well.

"I guess so. Have fun."

"I'll try." I climb out of the pool and grab my towel. Soon, I am dry enough to leave. Steve continues swimming laps. I go to my room and take a quick shower. After a little indecisiveness, I settle on comfortable jeans and a light green sweater. A glance at the clock tells me that it is 5:30. I go downstairs and wait in the kitchen. Loki is sitting at the table, reading a book. The title is written in runes, and I can't decipher it. "Whatcha readin'?" I wonder.

"It's a spell book," Loki admits. "I study spells when I get bored." I nod. Just then, Thor decides to make an appearance.

"Ah, still studying your wimpy spells, eh, brother?" Thor jeers. I resist the urge to smack him. I'd probably just break my hand anyways.

"Magic is not wimpy. Sometimes, situations require brains over brawn," Loki replies cooly. Thor shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Brother, you can be very strange sometimes," Thor comments. He walks over to me. "Are you ready for our date, Lady Ashlyn?" he wonders.

"It's just Ashlyn," I reply. Thor nods excitedly.

"Let us to on this date, Ashlyn!" Thor booms. I let him take my hand. He uses Mjolnir to fly us to our destination. "Close your eyes," Thor says excitedly. I follow his command, and he leads me forward. "You can open them now." I open my eyes, and Thor rushes me inside. I hear pulsing music and see the bright, flashing lights. I freeze when I see the half naked dancers swinging off of poles.

"You took me to a STRIP CLUB?!" I exclaim angrily. "Take me home. Now," I finish dangerously.

"But-Tony said-"

"Never listen to Tony when women are involved. Please. Take me home, Thor. Now." Thor looks like a kicked puppy, but he complies. Thanks to Mjolnir, we are back at the Tower in a few minutes. I storm into the kitchen, where the rest of the Avengers are gathered. "TONY!" I yell.

"I have to go. I left something on in my lab," Tony says, practically running out of the room. I almost run after him, but Thor stops me.

"It was as much my fault as it was Tony's. I should have known better," Thor apologizes. I sigh.

"It's okay Thor. I'm sorry it didn't work out." With that, I exit the kitchen and go to my room. I strip, then crawl into bed. A part of me is relieved that Thor and I's date didn't work out. Now, I only have to decide between Loki and Steve. What to do, what to do...

**Thoughts? Please review! :)**


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**Little bit of fluff and a little angst in this chapter. Let me know how I did!**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahahaha, no. **

Chapter Eight

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

The clock informs me that it is three in the morning when I wake up. I am too awake to go back to sleep, so I grab my swimsuit and a towel. First, I go to the sparring arena. I need to vent my feelings on something, and I would prefer for it not to be someone I care about. To my surprise, I hear a voice coming from inside. It is chanting in a language that I do not recognize. I peek inside, only to jump back as a green fire meets my eyes. However, it disappears as quickly as it appeared. I go to leave, but Loki calls me in. "It's safe. You can come in." I reopen the door, then enter.

"What was that?" I ask curiously.

"It was an illusion. Even if you had walked in, it wouldn't have harmed you. Pretty neat, huh?" I nod. "Can't sleep?"

"No," I sigh. "Too busy trying to decide between you two. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I figured the magic would wear me down, but it hasn't yet. What were you planning on doing?"

"I was going to spar a robot, but I don't want to do that anymore. After that, I was going to go for a swim. Care to join me?" Loki nods.

"This isn't doing what I had hoped for. A swim would be nice." We both walk to the pool. Loki quickly magics himself into his swim shorts. I go into the shower and quickly change into my bathing suit. At last, I make my way to the diving board. I build up the momentum, then spring at the height of the jump. I flip three times, then slice through the water like an arrow. When I surface, Loki is clapping. I blush happily.

"Your turn," I tease. Loki steps onto the board, builds up momentum, then leaps into the air. At the height of the jump, a dolphin takes his place, and he does a flip. His new body slides cleanly into the water. He swims over to me, then nudges me gently. I tentatively grab his dorsal fin. He chitters in encouragement, and I get a tighter grip. Soon, we are flying around the pool, leaping and flipping. I slip off of his back and float lazily in the water. Loki transforms back into his human form.

"Surprise," Loki winks. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he wonders. I nod.

"That was a lot of fun. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Loki shakes his head, and we float in silence. I remember Steve and I doing the exact same thing yesterday. The inner turmoil rushes back in a torrent. "This is so hard," I whimper to myself. Loki nods knowingly.

"It's hard on Steve and I too. The tensions are rising. What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe another date?"

"It's worth a try. Later today, I'll take you out. When we come home, Steve can take you out on his date. After that, it's up to you," Loki tells me. I nod. We both get out of the pool and dry off. I sit on one of the lounging chairs by the side of the pool and fall asleep again. Loki follows my example.

Sunlight stream in through the window, waking me up. I change back into regular clothes, then grab a cup of coffee. Loki approaches me. "What would you like to do for our date?"

"A walk along the beach would be nice." Loki nods, and we link hands. I close my eyes and hold my breath. Soon, I can feel the spray of water hitting my face and the sand between my toes. We walk hand in hand along the beach, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Loki tells me about his childhood, as well as why he attacked New York those years ago. I listen in sympathetic silence. His story is intriguing.

"What about you? What was your childhood like?" I relive my childhood, going year by year.

"When I was five, my mom was killed by someone who had a grudge against my dad. My dad took care of me, but he couldn't give me the love and care I needed. Instead, he had me trained in all of the defense and attack skills that I now possess. My dad and I aren't really close," I sigh sadly. Loki takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"I tried to kill my dad," Loki says with a lopsided smile. "I'd say our relationship is a bit worse than yours." I crack a smile and start to laugh. It feels good to laugh after all of the unpleasant memories. Loki looks at his watch. "Well, it's almost three o'clock. I should probably be getting you home for Steve," Loki sighs unhappily. I slump down.

"I suppose, but I don't want to leave you." Loki offers me a sad smile.

"That's exactly how I feel, but I have to do what's right. Hold your breath." I hold my breath, and instantly, we are back in the Tower. Loki walks me to my room, and then says goodbye. I give him a quick kiss, then go shower. I dress casually in jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt. When I make my way down to the kitchen again, Steve is waiting for me.

"Loki told me that you hadn't eaten yet, so do you want to go get dinner?" Steve asks shyly. I nod, stomach rumbling. We walk out and wander through the town, trying to find somewhere that sounds good. We end up at a small diner. We both enter and place our orders. The diner is almost empty, but it isn't quite dinner time yet. Steve and I talk about ourselves, about our likes and dislikes. By the end of the date, we both know each other almost as well as we know ourselves. Steve walks me home and into my room. "Sweet dreams, Ash. I love you, and I hope you make the right decision," Steve says, kissing me gently. I collapse on the bed and start to cry after he leaves. Both dates were a success, and now, it's even harder to decide. I cry myself to sleep.

Steve wakes me up in the morning, gently shaking my shoulder. "Ash, you don't have to decide any more. Loki stepped back. He's back in Asgard. We can be together," Steve exclaims excitedly. I sit up in a panic. Loki can just leave like that! I dart out of the room, searching every level of the Tower. Unfortunately, Steve tells the truth. Loki is gone.

**Ooh, the plot thickens! Reviews make me write faster! ;)**


	9. We're Over

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are seriously freaking amazing! This chapter is a bit dark, so I apologize in advance. This story is twisting in a way that I didn't expect, so I guess I'm just going to ride it out and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: Still no. :(**

Chapter Nine

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Tears trickle down my cheeks as the truth sinks in. Loki is gone. He isn't coming back. I turn to Steve, who is standing behind me. I collapse against his chest, shaking. "Why did he leave?" I manage to ask.

"He said that you would be better with me, and that he loved you too much to see you in the arms of another man. He is back in Asgard. He will return if the Avengers need him, but other than that, he will be staying in Asgard. I'm sorry," Steve comforts me. I lean into him, accepting the comfort. Tears still stream down my face. I feel as if part of me is missing. Steve holds me while I cry. "Are you okay?" I nod, swiping at the tears that stream down my face. Finally, I straighten up. Anger replaces my sadness. Why would he leave without telling me? Why wouldn't he even run it by me? Steve leads me down to the kitchen. All of the Avengers avert their eyes when we walk in. Thor storms in angrily.

"What do you mean my brother has left?" he demands. Everyone stares up at the angry god. The smell of ozone fills the room, and lightning crackles around Mjolnir. Steve steps up.

"Your brother is taking a break. He will be back when he is needed." Thor shoots him an angry look, and Steve involuntarily takes a step back. I don't blame him.

"What made him leave?" he booms. Steve shoots me a worried look. Thor stalks over to me angrily. Before I can react, Thor has grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall. All of the Avengers stand up, but Thor literally growls at them. He sounds like a rabid animal. I knew he was highly protective of his younger brother, but this is ridiculous. I find myself growing angry with him. I've been having a really crappy day, and his attack on me pushes me over the edge. I bring my knee up sharply, kneeing him in the groin. He falls to the ground, dropping me and Mjolnir in the process. I scramble on top of him, putting him in a sleeper hold. At last, his eyes start to droop, and he starts snoring. I clamber off of him. All of the Avengers are staring at me, shocked. I stare right back at them.

"You soo do not want to mess with me today," I snap, exiting the room. I go up to my room and change into sweats, then go down to the training arena. I settle on the punching bag, letting my feelings out through my fists. At last, the inevitable happens. The seam on the bag splits, and the stuffing flies out. I sigh, take the bag off of the hook, then rehang a new one. I am just starting to punch it when Steve walks in.

"Are you okay? Thor is still snoring," Steve says worriedly. "You may have been a little rough."

"He was being rough on me. I'm pretty sure my neck is bruised, and it hurts to swallow. He's lucky I didn't do worse," I retort. Steve sighs.

"I'm sorry about Loki, but it's probably for the best. That way, you don't have to decide between us," Steve says gently. My temper flares up again.

"Do not tell me what's best! I think I know what's better for me than you!" I yell angrily. Steve looks shocked. A single tear trickles down his face.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel, we're over." I stare at him in shock.

"Fine then!" I storm past him. He turns to go after me, but decides against it. I leave the training area and go upstairs. I end up heading into the kitchen. Thor is just starting to come around. I kneel down next to him and wait. At last, he finally wakes up.

"Where-where am I?" he asks groggily.

"You're in the Tower, in the kitchen. I put you in a sleeper hold. How do you feel?" I wonder, starting to feel bad. Thor rubs his head.

"I have a headache, Lady Ashlyn, but it's nothing that I didn't deserve. I am truly sorry for hurting you. I overreacted about my brother. I'm sure he had his reasons, and I shouldn't have blamed you. For that, I apologize. Where is friend Steve?" Thor wonders. My eyes cloud with tears.

"He's in the training area. I really hurt him," I sniffle. Thor rubs my back as gently as he can.

"Do not worry, Lady Ashlyn. I'm sure he will come around. Everyone has had a rough day today." I manage a small smile.

"Thanks Thor. That actually helped." Thor beams, and his whole face lights up.

"You are welcome. I'll go talk to Steve. I'm sure I can get him to come around. Besides, how bad could it have been?" Thor asks nonchalantly. My eyes fill with tears once again.

"Oh, it was bad. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later, Thor. Thanks for everything." Thor nods. I grab a jacket, then to for a walk. It is starting to get dark. I walk through town, not really paying attention to where I'm going. Only after I have been away from the house for a while do I realize that I don't have my phone on me. Well, crap. I start walking home. My feet carry me past the beach where Loki and I went on our date, as well as the park. I pass the diner as well. Tears well up again, and soon, I am stumbling blindly around, crying. A car honks at me, and I make my way to the sidewalk. My ankle rolls, forcing me to stumble into an alley. I walk down it, recognizing the street on the other side. It will get me home faster. Suddenly, someone grabs my shoulder. I whirl around, only to be punched in the mouth.

"Ashlyn Hilo. We meet again," my assailant sneers. My heart sinks as I realize who it is. The men that Tony rescued me from have found me again. The man presses a piece of cloth to my nose. I sink to the ground, already fading out of consciousness. The other man starts to pick me up. Realization hits before I succumb to the chemical soaked rag. I am being kidnapped, and there's nobody to rescue me this time.

**Dun dun duuuunnn! What's gonna happen? ;) Please review! Every review makes me update that much faster :)**


	10. The Avengers to the RescueAgain

**I just want to take a moment to thank my reviewers. **

**Tvdtwilight101: Your reviews always bring a huge smile to my face. When I've had a rough day, and I find the alert in my email, I can't help but smile. Thank you for your continued support! I really appreciate each and every review!**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy: Your reviews always make me crack a smile. I'm so glad that you feel that this story is worth your time. I love our PM conversations, and I always look forward to seeing your message. Thank you so much!**

**LadyofSlytherin101: You rock! Thank you for sticking with this story for this long! I'm always glad to give and receive feedback, and I really enjoy our PM conversations as well. Just wanted to let you know how much your reviews are appreciated. **

**M9ower: I haven't gotten a chance to thank you yet, because your PM feature is disabled, so I'd like to give you a shout out now. Your reviews always make my day better. Thank you!**

**To my guest, Tesla A. Parker: Thanks for the glowing review! I wish I could have thanked you earlier. **

**Whimsical-summer: Thank you so, so much for the constructive criticism! I really was glad to get an outsider's perspective on it, and I'm so thankful for the criticism. It helps me grow as a writer. So, thank you!**

**To my other guest, yourmylyfe: Your encouragement made my day! Thank you for that!**

**To Guest: Even though it was kind of a flame, thanks for taking the time to review. **

**Irl be there in a heartbeat: I'm glad I got somebody to fangirl over this story. Thanks for the review!**

**To another guest, ToPdOg: Thanks for the review!**

**Lots of KissesXxx: Once again, thank you!**

**To another guest, HTML JARVIS: I'm sorry I didn't write Steve's date when you requested it. I needed it later for the plot line. Thanks!**

**To Guest(s)?: Not sure if you are the same, but I want you to know that both reviews were really appreciated!**

**TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters : I hope this story has lived up to your expectations. Thanks for the review!**

**StarbeamatNyght: Thank you for being my first reviewer! It was a really special moment for me, especially since it was a few minutes after I posted the story. Thank you!**

**Okay, that's a really long, sappy author's note. I apologize. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. **

Chapter Ten

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

When I finally manage to crack my eyes open, I realize two things. One, I am tied to a chair, and two, I have no idea where I am. A splitting headache takes residence behind my eyes. Suddenly, the door opens. The men that kidnapped me come down the stairs, holding a baseball bat. I cringe at the sight. They saunter over to me, taking their time. Fear roils in my belly, and I worry that I will be sick. I scream in my head. "Loki, I need you!" Tears trickle down my face. One of the men grabs my chin and forces me to look up.

"Well, here we are again. Do you have more money on you this time, or will we have to pick up where we left off?" the man sneers. I cringe.

"I don't have any more money on me! Please, just let me go! I can have my father give you money. Please don't hurt me," I whimper. The man laughs.

"If you didn't want to get hurt, you should have had more money," the other accomplice speaks up. I whimper, my eyes wide with fear. They both advance, before they begin ripping my clothes off. I shut my eyes and cry.

Steve's P. o. V:

I pace around the training area worriedly. Thor told me that Ashlyn stormed out, but she isn't home yet. It's been a couple of hours. I walk upstairs to the kitchen, only to find her phone on the counter. My blood runs cold. Somehow, I know. Ashlyn is in trouble, and she has no way of getting help.

Suddenly, a green puff of smoke appears in the kitchen. Loki materializes. He has dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes are as sharp as ever. "Ashlyn is in trouble," he says abruptly.

"How do you know?"

"She contacted me. I've been able to hear her thoughts since we met, thanks to a spell. She can contact me through that bond, whether she realizes it or not. I'm not sure where she is, but what I saw in her mind was not pleasant. We need to find her immediately." I turn the television on and scan the news, waiting to see if there is any news of Ashlyn. The news reporter cuts into the broadcast unexpectedly.

"This is just in! My informants are telling me that two masked men are holding Ashlyn Hilo, son of the notorious lawyer Jacob Hilo, inside of the Chrysler Building. They are demanding five million dollars in ransom, delivered by twelve o'clock today, or they blow the building up. We will continue to cover this story as the day progresses," the reporter concludes. Both Loki and I turn to face each other at the same time.

"The Chrysler Building!" we both exclaim.

"JARVIS, assemble the Avengers. We need to get to the Chrysler Building right away!" I glance at the clock. "We only have an hour!" I panic. I can hear JARVIS calling through the house, telling the Avengers to assemble in the kitchen. Within a minute, we are all crowded into the kitchen. I quickly explain the situation, then suit up. I climb onto my motorcycle, not bothering to put on the helmet. I fly through the streets, avoiding the traffic. At last, I reach the building. The rest of the Avengers appear a minute later. There is a huge crowd gathered around the building, and I have to use my shield to push my way through. Tony appears.

"How do we get in? All of the entrances are blocked, and if we try to blast our way in there, we may inadvertently blow the bomb," Tony says, frustrated. Loki walks up.

"I may be able to teleport inside and open up a back entrance." Tony considers it.

"It's worth a shot." Loki concentrates, then disappears. We all wait outside, holding our breath. At last, a door opens, and Loki peeks out. He motions us inside, and we all hurry in. Loki shuts the door behind me, since I am the last one in. I go to charge forward, but Loki yanks me back. I shoot him a filthy look, about to yell, but he stops me and points. I finally see the camera, perfectly poised to see the path I was going to take.

"You have to follow me. They are in the surveillance room, and they are watching all cameras. You about blew the whole operation!" Loki hisses. I bite back the retort that springs to my tongue. Loki takes the lead, skirting around cameras. At last, we reach the outside of the surveillance room. Ashlyn is inside, tied to a chair. Her clothes are all but gone, her shirt hanging off of her in strips. Her eyes are swollen shut, and blood trickles down her face. She appears to be unconscious. My blood boils at the sight. Loki places a restraining hand on my shoulder. "They have the door rigged. If that door opens, the entire place blows," Loki warns me. I sigh, frustrated.

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" I whisper fiercely.

"I can teleport in again. Once I've dealt with those two, I can teleport the rest of you in too," Loki reasons. I nod grudgingly, and Loki disappears again, only to reappear behind one of the men. He squeezes the nerves at the base of his neck, then gently sets him on the floor. Loki disappears from sight again as the other man rushes to help his partner in crime. Loki reappears behind him, and quickly incapacitates him. He teleports out, then reappears in front of us. "All of you, grab my arm and hold your breath. We will go in in three, two, one." I squeeze my eyes shut and gulp in air. When my eyes open again, we are in the room. I rush over to Ashlyn's limp body. Loki follows my example. The rest of the Avengers take care of the assailants. Loki places his hand on Ashlyn's forehead.

"What are you doing?" I wonder.

"I'm running a diagnostic on her. Please be quiet so I can concentrate!" Loki snarls. I back down. Suddenly, Loki jumps up, hissing. "The bastards raped her!" he growls. I start to see red. I storm over to the two unconscious men, but Clint holds me back.

"Don't do anything to them," he warns. "The police might think that you are the one that should be arrested," he says bitterly. I nod, trying to breathe deeply. I walk back over to Ashlyn. Loki has cut her free. Green sparks flow over her body.

"I'm healing her. We won't have any memory of the rape, nor will there be any evidence of this incident. She will not become pregnant from this. She will remember everything up to getting kidnapped, but after that, it will be blank. As for her injuries, she suffered a few broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a broken leg. There was some internal bleeding, but all of that is gone now. She will be okay," Loki concludes, breathing a sigh of relief. Ashlyn opens her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Chrysler Building. It's okay. You're going to be all right," Loki comforts her. "Why were you out all alone, anyways?" he wonders. I feel anger and regret rise inside of me. If I hadn't been so harsh, she never would have been in this position.

"Steve and I had a fight, and I stormed out. When I was walking home, I stumbled into an alleyway because I twisted my ankle. After that, I don't remember much," she says. Loki glares at me.

"You're the reason she's in this mess!" he growls. I open my mouth to protest, but Tony walks over.

"You two can continue to duke it out, but I'm taking Ashlyn outside." I nod tightly, and advance on Loki. He steps towards me as well. This is going to be one helluva fight.

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Tony carries me outside, then sets me down on the ground when we are a reasonable distance away from the building and the crowd. "Where are Steve and Loki?" I ask.

"They're still inside, fighting over who knows what," Tony scoffs. I turn back to the building and wait for some sign of the two men. Suddenly, a loud boom breaks the still air, and fire explodes from the windows. I get up and try to run to the building, but Tony grabs me and holds me back.

"They're still in there! We have to help them!" I scream shrilly. The building creaks, then collapses in on itself. I sink to the ground, shaking, silent tears streaming down my face. Sobs wrack my body. Both of the men I love are dead, all because of me! My last conscious moment is of Tony picking me up and dragging me away.

**Please don't hate me! :( You have no idea how hard this chapter was for me to write. :( Anyways, please review! They are much appreciated!**


	11. Attempted Suicide

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I don't have wifi or a fast computer at home so that I can update :/. If you are not a guest that flamed this story, or you do not wish to read a rant, please skip the next paragraph. **

**There's been a certain guest who has felt that it was necessary to flame this story, not only once, but two or three times. You know who you are. Since you were too cowardly to sign in, I will address you now. Have YOU seen the movie? If you have, you would realize that Loki wasn't in control of himself. He was being controlled by the Tesseract and Thanos. If the circumstances were different, Loki could have become part of the Avengers. Besides, I warned you in the first chapter that Loki was an Avenger. If you didn't like that idea, then you shouldn't have continued reading. I'm sorry you did not find this story entertaining, but that is your opinion. Next time, keep it to yourself. Thank you. **

**Due to the flames, I am going to disable anonymous reviews. Please take the time to sign in and review, as they are much appreciated. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Fangirls would have killed me by now if I owned the Avengers. **

Chapter Eleven

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

For almost a week, I refuse to eat. I accept the water, but only a little. Everyone tries to talk to me, but I refuse to talk. I caused the death of two Avengers. I'm sure the remaining Avengers all hate me, even if they say otherwise. Finally the pain gets to be too much. I grab a razor and go into my bathroom. After making sure that all of the doors are locked, I turn up my music and sit in the bathtub. I pick up the razor, my hands shaking. Tears stream down my face. I place my arm palm up on the side of the bathtub. The smooth expanse of my wrist begs for me to cut it, to let some of the pain out. I press the razor against my wrist, then quickly yank back. The pain is a welcome relief. It's nice to have some physical pain after all of the internal pain. Soon, I will join Steve and Loki. Soon, we will be together again.

I continue to cut, reveling at the blood dripping down my arm. All I feel is relief. My vision starts to go black, encouraging me to cut faster. I hear someone pounding on the door. Thor's voice booms over my music. "Lady Ashlyn, open the door, or I will break it down!" He threatens. I make several more cuts, before sinking into the bottom of the bathtub. I hear splintering wood, and Thor barges in. My vision starts fading, and Thor shakes me. "Wake up, Lady Ashlyn! Don't close your eyes! You can't close your eyes!" Thor yells. Despite his pleas, I allow my eyes to flutter shut.

Bruce's P. o. V:

Ashlyn lays on the metal gurney, looking so pale against the metal. Her wrists are wrapped in bandages, and an IV sticks out of her arm, pumping blood back into her body. The rest of the Avengers check on her periodically. At last, her eyes flutter open. "Am I dead?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No, but you came close. Why would you do something as stupid and reckless as that?!" I demand. She shakes her head.

"I felt so guilty for being the cause of Steve and Loki's death, and I was in so much pain inside, that I just decided to end it all. I'm sorry," she says, tears trickling down her face. I sigh.

"All of us are extremely grateful that Thor found you. You mean more to this team than you'll ever know," I tell her gently.

"I miss Steve and Loki. I caused both of them so much pain, and now they're gone," she sobs. "I should be with them!"

"Don't ever say that again!" I exclaim angrily. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" She has the decency to look ashamed. Thor decides to walk into the room.

"Ah, Lady Ashlyn, you are awake! I have something to show you!" Thor exclaims excitedly, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Ashlyn sigh.

"I really don't think whatever it is will make anything better," she says dejectedly. Thor nods.

"I believe you will." He scoops her out of bed and grabs her IV pole.

"Put me down!" she exclaims, struggling. Thor places her gently on her feet, and they exit the room.

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Thor grabs my hand and practically drags me down the hallway. I struggle to keep up, still weak from blood loss. Soon, I recognize our destination. We are going to the kitchen. "Thor, I swear, if you got me up to show me a new flavor of Poptarts, I may have to put you in another sleeper hold," I warn him. Thor shakes his head, his blonde hair flying around his face.

"It is even better than Poptarts!" Thor exclaims happily. I raise my eyebrows incredulously. Thor found something he liked better than Poptarts? Highly unlikely. At last, we reach the kitchen. Thor covers my eyes with his massive paw of a hand. I struggle forward, trying not to trip over my feet. At last, Thor removes his hand. Sitting at the table, sipping coffee and talking, are Steve and Loki. I rub my eyes.

"Am I hallucinating?" I ask incredulously. Both Steve and Loki stand up and walk towards me. They both envelope me in a bear hug, being careful of my IV.

"I assure you, we are very real," Loki reassures me.

"But- the building exploded! How did you survive?" I manage to ask.

"Sit down, grab some food, and we'll explain," Steve bargains. I nod, suddenly realizing how ravenous I am. When I take a bite of the food I gathered, Steve starts talking. "We were fighting, and Loki heard the bomb ticking. We teleported out a second after the bomb went off, but both of us were hit by shrapnel. Loki's magic was exhausted, so we both had to go to the hospital. That's why we took so long to get back. We were going to surprise you, but then Thor told us what had happened to you, and we rushed back. You've been unconscious for two days," Steve concludes worriedly. I stand up and hug both of them again.

"I'm so glad you're both okay! I'm sorry that I made you go through all that," I sigh.

"It was bound to happen anyways. You're the daughter of a notorious lawyer. Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier," Loki says. I laugh, then hug him.

"Stick around this time, okay?" I whisper in his ear. He nods.

"Of course." I walk over to Steve.

"I'm sorry for going off on you. I was confused and upset, but that's no excuse. I apologize." Steve hugs me.

"It's okay. I should have been more understanding. I was kinda a jerk too," Steve says, blushing and rubbing his neck. I kiss him gently on the cheek.

"It's okay. After all I put you through, I deserved a little attitude back," I smile. Steve grins and kisses me gently.

"I love you."

"I know," I grin. Loki walks over to us and grins.

"Get a room!" he exclaims jokingly. We all break out laughing, the tension broken. It feels great to have my friends back.

**Please take the time to sign in and review :). **


	12. Welcome to S H I E L D

**So, here's the next chapter. Didn't get many reviews this time :/ Come on, guys, think we can make it to fifty reviews? :D That would be the greatest thing ever! Anyways, enjoy chapter twelve! This story is almost over :(**

**Disclaimer: Same as always :(**

Chapter Twelve

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Steve and I return from our date at the movies, only to be confronted by a very angry Nick Fury. "What do you think you're doing?" he demands of Steve. Steve blushes.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Fury thundered. "You cannot be dating this mortal! She endangers everyone, as you know very well," he says, glaring at me. I glare back, anger rising.

"You're one to talk! You send these people in harm's way practically every other day, but I get yelled at for endangering them once," I finish, voice low. Fury and Steve both stare at me in shock. Frankly, I'm a little shocked as well. Fury finally speaks up.

"You do have a valid point. I still do not approve, though. You can be used against him, and I can't have one of the Avengers compromise like that. Can you see what I mean?" Fury asks, his tone a little more gentle. I nod, tears pricking my eyes.

"Does this mean we can't see each other any more?" I whisper. Fury opens his mouth to answer, but Steve cuts him off.

"I will not be separated from her, not after all I've gone through!" Steve growls, wrapping a possessive arm around me. Fury backs up a little bit at his tone.

"You may still date, but not in the public's eye. You two cannot be seen together, not under any circumstances." I sigh

"I don't think I can do that. I can't stand waiting on the sidelines, not knowing whether or not Steve is okay. I just can't do it!" I exclaim.

"The only way you would be able to see Steve on the battlefield was if you were a S. H. I. E. L. D. agent, but you are not, and you probably never will be. It takes rigorous training and testing in order for you to become a member of S. H. I. E. L. D." I smile.

"Sign me up."

"I highly doubt you have the skills required for this job," Fury says. I glare at him, before disentangling myself from Steve's arms.

"Do you want a demonstration?" I hiss, voice deadly.

"I'm sure any demonstration you did-" Suddenly, Fury stops talking. I point his own gun at him, having stolen it from him a second earlier.

"You were saying, Director?" I ask, smiling sweetly. He grudgingly nods.

"I'll sign you up for the S. H. I. E. L. D. exam tomorrow. Be in the training area at 8 o'clock in the morning, sharp. A minute late, and the exam is cancelled." I nod calmly, although on the inside, I am screaming with joy. I hand him back his gun.

"You really should get a more secure holster," I wink at him. Fury shoots me a death glare, but I am beyond caring. A few seconds later, he storms away, leaving Steve and I alone. Steve lets out a shaky breath.

"You've got real nerve, threatening the Director." I wink.

"Hey, someone's got to. He can't be allowed to walk all over people just because his name implies that he has anger issues," I laugh. Steve starts laughing as well.

"I hope that you do well on your exam tomorrow."

"Me too!" I exclaim. We start to walk upstairs to my bedroom.

"Go ahead and go to bed. You need to be well rested for your exam tomorrow. I love you," Steve whispers, kissing me gently. I deepen the kiss, moaning slightly. Steve pulls back, panting. "I'm going to go to my room now. See ya in the morning," Steve grins. I smile back, then go into my room. Shortly after laying down, I fall asleep.

My alarm wakes me up at 7:30. I quickly throw on my training clothes and pull my hair back into a tight ponytail. After a quick cup of coffee, I go down to the training area. Natasha is in there, looking as if she is waiting for someone. I glance at the clock. It is five minutes to eight. "Waiting for someone?" I wonder. Natasha nods.

"I'm supposed to be giving a new S. H. I. E. L. D. recruit their exam."

"Well, here I am!" I grin, spreading my arms wide. Natasha smiles as well.

"I should have figured. After all, you're the only one that's ever beat me at a rope climbing contest." I laugh quietly to myself.

"Should we begin now?" Natasha nods, quickly explaining the physical part of the test. I follow her directions, and soon, that part is done. Next, I sit down at a table and take the written portion of the exam, which includes paperwork about my previous health. At last, I finish. Natasha gathers all of the papers, then exits the room. I sit patiently, waiting for her to reappear. After about ten minutes, she reappears.

"Welcome to S. H. I. E. L. D," Natasha beams happily. I jump up and down, squealing.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" I exclaim happily. Natasha smiles.

"Go tell Steve. I'm sure he's dying to know." I slip out of the room, whistling to myself. When I enter the kitchen, I realize all of the Avengers are sitting at the table. Natasha walks up behind me and places her hands on my shoulder. "Welcome to the newest member of S. H. I. E. L. D" Natasha announces. Everyone in the kitchen cheers, and several people crowd up around me. Soon, we are enveloped in a bear hug. Steve walks up to me after we all release ourselves.

"I'm really proud of you," Steve tells me, kissing my forehead. I hug him, and he leans into the embrace. I snuggle into his warmth, basking in the attention.

"Now I don't have to sit on the sidelines!" I squeal happily. Steve groans.

"Great. That's exactly what I needed. Now I have to watch out for you too!" I smack his chest gently.

"None of that!" I laugh. Soon, all of the Avengers join in. We laugh until tears run down our cheeks. I finally manage to stop and pull myself together. "I needed that," I admit. Steve looks at me seriously.

"We all did." At last, after such a long time, I feel a sense of joy, comfort and belonging. A smile grows on my face and stays there for the rest of the day.

**Well, how was it? Please review! :D I enabled guest reviews again, and I hope that everyone will take the time to review. Since this story is almost done, I have a poll in my page concerning a new multichapter Avengers fic. Please take the time to answer! :D **

**Also, I updated Chosen, so if you guys would check it out and leave some feedback there, it would be great! I'm trying to get fifty reviews on that too! :D **

**By the way, the next chapter will be fluffy! Reviews make me update faster! :)**


	13. New Year's Celebration

**Thank you to my reviewers! :D I really appreciate them all! Now, a special note to a certain reviewer.**

**The rater: I'm glad you were looking into this story for laughs. I'm honored that you felt it worthy of being placed in your blog! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There's a little bit of angsty fluff :)**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

Chapter Thirteen

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

The remainder of the year passes quickly. I am called out on very few missions, mostly because I am not an Avenger. Steve and I continue to date, slowly growing closer and closer to each other. In the back of my mind, I finally realize that I love Loki like a brother. When I tell Steve, he is delighted. At last, it is New Years Eve.

Today moves quickly, mostly because of all the preparations. Tony wants the Tower to be festive for the welcoming of the new year. Loki is constantly reappearing in and out, making quick trips to the grocery store to pick up items that we "need." Tony is using his suit to decorate the outside of the Tower, hanging posters and lights that welcome in the new year. The rest of us stay inside, trying to avoid the madness. Tony really goes all out on the holidays. Steve has been gone the entire day, and I begin to worry about him. At last, he returns.

"Where have you been all day?" I demand. Steve looks sheepish.

"I was- uh- I was just taking a walk. I needed to get away from the madness that we call home," he lies. I narrow my eyes at him.

"A twelve hour walk, Steve? Really? Do you think I'm stupid?" Steve blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"No, I promise, I'm telling the truth. I just needed to go clear my head. Call Loki in here. He'll tell you that I'm telling the truth." I call Steve's bluff and call for Loki. He appears in the kitchen in a puff of green smoke.

"I need you to tell me if Steve is telling the truth. He said that he went for a walk today, but he was gone for nearly twelve hours." Loki looks Steve in the eyes.

"What were you doing all that time?" Loki asks him.

"I was on a walk, I swear." Loki considers him thoughtfully, then turns to me.

"He appears to be telling the truth." Loki turns to Steve. "Why though?"

"I needed to clear my head and get away from this decorating madness. Tony has to be one of the only people that decorates for New Years Eve," Steve scoffs.

"Again, he tells the truth." I turn to Loki and give him a quick hug.

"Thank you. Do you have something that you need to be doing, or do you want to go for a quick swim with us?" I offer. Loki considers the offer.

"I could practice some more spells, but I think a swim is just what I need to relax," Loki grins. We all go to our respective rooms and grab what we need for a swim. I head down to the pool, only to find that Loki and Steve beat me to it. They appear deep in conversation, but shut up when I appear.

"Really guys?" I ask. Loki winks at me and the anger melts away.

"I promise it wasn't bad," Steve laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I grin, then dive into the water. Loki transforms himself into a dolphin again, and Steve and I take turns letting him pull us around the pool. Time flies, and before we realize it, it is eleven o'clock. I jump out of the pool and begin to dry off. Steve follows my example, and Loki transforms back into himself. I go up to my room and take a quick shower. I change into comfy jeans and a tee shirt, coupled with a sweatshirt. By the time I go back downstairs, it is 11:45. All of the Avengers are gathered around the giant TV, watching the singers perform. At last, the moment arrives. We all start counting down the final minute, excitement rising as the count gets close to zero.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yells. Tony pops the cork of a champagne, we all blow our noisemakers, and Steve gets down on one knee. I gasp, tears springing to my eyes. Steve pulls out a ring, and begins talking.

"Ashlyn, I loved you the moment I saw you. After we rescued you from your kidnappers, I realized that I couldn't live without you. You are my reason for existing, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears well up in my eyes, and my throat gets clogged with emotion. Steve looks at me worriedly, waiting for my answer, but I can't force the words out of my mouth. I nod, but Steve has already run out of the Tower. The rest of the Avengers look horrorstricken. I run after Steve, trying to catch his attention, but he keeps running. I sprint after him, then finally catch up to him. We both slow down, and Steve looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" I ask.

"I thought you were rejecting my proposal," Steve says in a small voice, tears trickling down his face. I wipe away his tears with my thumb.

"I promise you, I wasn't rejecting you. I was so happy that I couldn't speak, but you turned away too soon to see me nodding. I'm so sorry you misunderstood. Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaim happily, kissing him gently. Steve stands up and takes my hand. Together, we walk back to the Tower. All of the Avengers are waiting worriedly. "It's all right!" I announce. "I am now the future Mrs. Rogers," I laugh. Everyone cheers happily, even Loki. "Was that what you and Loki were talking about earlier?" I ask Steve. Steve nods, his eyes sparkling.

"That's where I was today. I was taking a walk, but I stopped at several jewelry stores along the way," Steve winks. I giggle, and Steve slips the ring on my finger. I kiss him gently, and Tony takes a picture of us. I smile to myself. This has got to be the best New Years celebration yet!

**Feedback and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! ;D Also, if you haven't already, please take the time to take the poll on my page concerning a new story idea! :)**


	14. The Wedding

**Only one more chapter after this! I will finish Chosen and Best Friend's Brother before posting my new story, which will be Mpreg. Enjoy!**

**Also, I need help with a new story title. I have the summary. Let me know in your review if you want the details so you can help. Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still nope.**

Chapter Fourteen

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

Steve and I finally decide to have the wedding on February 14. The days leading up to the wedding are filled with preparations and bridal showers. Natasha and Pepper take me out for my bachelorette party. We have a nice dinner together, contrary to Tony's more adult suggestion. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Loki, and Thor take Steve out for his bachelor party. When I ask Steve about it later, he just blushes and refuses to talk about it.

The day of our wedding dawns bright and clear. Natasha and Pepper are helping me get ready. Pepper does my makeup, while Natasha does my hair. I am sitting as still as I can in my dress. It is long and flowing, with flower and lace accents. My back faces the mirror, so I can't see my friends' handiwork. At last, they turn me around. I am wearing minimal makeup, allowing my face to have a fresh look. Natasha masterfully did my hair, allowing it to be piled up on top of my head. Loose curls hang down, framing my face. Tears prick my eyes. "No crying!" Pepper command. "You don't want to mess up all the work we put into you, now do you?" I shake my head and blot the corners of my eyes.

"You guys made me look beautiful," I sniff. Natasha shakes her head.

"The beauty is always there. We just drew more attention to it," she smiles. I smile through my tears.

"Thanks, guys. I would be freaking out without you," I admit. Pepper grabs my hand.

"Steve is lucky to have you." Suddenly, the door opens. Pepper and Natasha form a human shield in front of me, blocking me from view. Tony pops his head in.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Steve. He's freaking our right now," he laughs. "It's rather funny. I'm having JARVIS videotape the whole thing, so we can watch it while you two are on your honeymoon," he winks at me. I blush.

"Tell him that if he leaves me at the altar or passes our, I won't ever forgive him," I joke. Tony nods seriously.

"I'll do just that," he replies mischievously, disappearing. I roll my eyes. Only fifteen more minutes until I have to go down to the altar. Tony wanted us to get married in the Tower, so he dedicated an entire floor to the ceremony. People are gathered, waiting to see one of the Avengers tie the knot. I take a few deep breaths, meditating like Natasha showed me.

"Nervous?" Pepper asks sympathetically. I nod.

"A little. I just don't want to disappoint Steve since he's so old fashioned," I sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love him for it, but I don't want him to be disappointed with the ceremony or the dress." Natasha places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Besides, we should probably start heading down." I glance at the clock to verify her statement. Indeed, we only have five minutes left. Both women help me stand up, and we make our way to the stairs. I walk gracefully down them, determined not to fall or trip in my high heels. At last, I reach the bottom. Pepper and Natasha go sit down. Loki walks over and takes my arm, ready to give me away. My father refused to come, so I asked Loki to step in and take his place. Loki happily complied.

"Thank you," I whisper to him as we walk down the makeshift aisle.

"Not a problem. It's an honor to be the one to give you away," Loki whispers back. Steve is standing at the altar, his back to us. I watch as he turns around. He is in a classic tuxedo, with red, white, and blue accents throughout. His blonde hair is slicked back, and his blue eyes gaze into mine. At last, Loki and I reach him. Loki places my hand on his, then goes and sits down. The pastor that Tony hired starts the ceremony. When it comes time to read our vows, Steve pulls out a piece of paper. I do likewise.

"We would like to read personalized vows," Steve informs the pastor. The pastor nods, and Steve begins reading. "Ashlyn Grace Hilo, you are my light, my love, my savior. I can't imagine a day going by without you by my side. When I look into your eyes, all of my troubles go away. I promise to always be with you, through the thick and the thin, the light and the dark, and the good and the bad. I promise to always love and cherish you, and I promise to never leave you. You are my reason for living, and I will love you forever," Steve concludes. I look at him, my eyes shining with unshed tears. I mouth "thank you" to him and offer him a watery smile.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you are my soldier, my protector. You are always there when I need you, and you always will be. You take away the stress of the day, and you can always make me laugh. You're a perfect gentleman, and I'll always love you. I promise to always be there when you need me, I promise to love you forever, and I promise to never keep anything from you. I love you, Steve, and I always will."

"You may kiss the bride." Steve leans down, and I stretch up until our lips meet. Camera bulbs flash all around us. We deepen the kiss, ignoring those around us. At last, we break away from each other. People swarm us, congratulating and hugging us. Tony comes up to us last.

"Any longer, and I thought I was going to have to pry you apart with a crowbar," he jokes. Steve blushes, but I shove Tony gently. Tony laughs. "Congrats guys. I wish you every happiness. Now, where's the bar?" I roll my eyes and laugh. Tony will be Tony, I guess. Music starts playing, and Steve and I hit the dance floor. I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles starts playing. Steve and I sway gently to the music, lost in each other's eyes. Too soon, the song ends, and I have to break away from Steve. I dance with all of the Avengers, as well as Happy and Nick Fury. The night passes in a blur of dancing, and before I know it, Steve is finding me and telling me that it is time to leave. I say all my goodbyes, tears falling down my cheeks. Steve and I rush out to our car, which has been decorated with cans and window paint. Everyone throws rice at us, and Steve tries to shield me from it as best as he can. We drive to the airport, then get on the plane to Sydney, Australia. This is going to be an amazing two weeks.

**Please review :) Also, please let me know if you would be interested in trying to help me come up with a title :)**


	15. Epilogue

**Last chapter! I'm kinda sad :(. Anyways, this is more of an epilogue than anything. Hope you like it!**

**A special message: Oh haters, you make me laugh. You have to resort to picking on me, a person you don't even know, just because this story displeases you. HA! Thanks for a good laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashlyn. **

Chapter Fifteen

*THREE YEARS LATER*

Ashlyn's P. o. V:

"Momma!" my twin daughters, Emily and Zanna, scream at the same time. I sigh, then get up to go see what's wrong. Steve stops me.

"I'll get them. You go back to bed," Steve says, gently pushing me back down into the mattress. I snuggle into the covers, managing to fall asleep again.

My phone vibrates at about eight o'clock in the morning. It is a text from Natasha. It reads: "Clint and I are taking Johnny to the hospital. He shot himself in the leg messing around with Clint's bow." I quickly send a text back.

"How did Clint react? Did he freak out because a two year old was messing around with his precious bow and arrow?" I kid.

"No, actually. He went all fatherly and panicked over Johnny. I was surprised!"

"I bet! Steve actually let me sleep today and he took care of the twins! It's a miracle!"

"Agreed. Well, I have to go. Johnny is going into surgery now. Talk to you later!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." I put my phone on the nightstand, then go to shower. Steve is still in bed, sleeping. I decide not to wake him up. The warm water feels like heaven. Finally, I manage to muster up the motivation to get out of the shower. Steve is up. I go check on the girls. They are sleeping soundly. I go down to the kitchen. Bruce is sitting at the table, sipping at a cup of coffee. I sit down next to him.

"It's awfully quiet around here without Clint, Natasha, or Thor," Bruce observes. I nod.

"Thor couldn't convince Jane to live with us, despite our amazing science equipment. It's a shame, really. She could have brought Darcy with her," I wink at Bruce and nudge him with my elbow. He blushes. "You like her, don't you?" I tease. Bruce ducks his head, blushing furiously. "You do! I knew it!" I crow. Bruce hides his head beneath his arms, embarrassed. "I'm just teasing. Darcy is a very nice girl." Bruce nods.

"She is. I just can't get up the courage to talk to her.

"You can do it, big guy. We all know that you're a softie on the inside," I tease him. Bruce groans and nods.

"Don't remind me." I laugh. Pepper and Tony choose that moment to walk in.

"We have some news to announce," Pepper exclaims happily.

"What is it?" Bruce and I ask at the same time.

"My wife is expecting our first child," Tony says excitedly. Funny, I didn't take him to be a family man.

"Congratulations!" I say, going over to Pepper and giving her a hug. "It seems like just yesterday that you two got married!" I exclaim. Pepper sighs contentedly.

"It's been a good two years," she smiles. Tony agrees, looking lovingly at her. I never thought I'd see the day when Tony, the notorious playboy, finally settled down with a single woman.

"So, what's this I hear about pregnancy?" Steve asks, appearing behind Tony and Pepper.

"We're pregnant," Tony beams. Steve goes over and shakes his hand.

"Congratulations, Stark. I'm sure you'll make a great father." He turns to Pepper. "You're going to be an excellent mother." Pepper beams at him.

"Thanks. I really appreciate the support. Hopefully the child isn't too much like their father," she grins, elbowing Tony playfully.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Tony exclaims indignantly. Pepper laughs.

"On second thought, I hope the kid is just like you. That way, you can see what I had to put up with for all these years," Pepper teases. Tony groans.

"I really wonder why I married you sometimes," Tony smiles.

"Because you would never be able to take care of yourself without me," Pepper grins. Tony nods.

"True, true. Stark Tower would be in trouble if you weren't the one taking care of it," Tony admits. Emily and Zanna come thundering down the stairs, having grown tired of sleeping. I kneel down and allow both of them to climb on my back.

"Momma!" they squeal happily. Steve looks put out.

"They never do that to me," he pouts. I laugh.

"I'm the one that gave birth to them. I think I have the right to a little favoritism." Steve nods seriously.

"Touché." I put Zanna on the ground.

"Go to your daddy. He's jealous," I whisper in her ear. She giggles, her blue eyes glinting with amusement. Her curly brown hair falls into her face. I pull it back into a ponytail, then send her over to her dad. Emily looks more like me, with her brown eyes and upturned nose, but she has her dad's hair. She clings to my back, hiding from everyone. She's the shy one, the exact opposite of her sister.

Steve scoops Zanna up in his arms, then swings her around the kitchen. She shrieks with amusement. Everyone chuckles at the sight. Suddenly, a puff of green smoke enters the kitchen. Loki and his wife Sygyn appear, towing along Fenrir. His unnatural yellow eyes gaze around the room, assessing his surroundings. At last, he settles down. "We were in the area, so we stopped in for a visit. How are you, Emily and Zanna?" Emily clings to my back, trying to disappear. Zanna rushes out of Steve's arms and goes to hug Loki.

"Uncle Loki!" she shrieks happily. Loki picks her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Hello Zanna. I hope you are well," he says formally. Zanna nods seriously, then starts squirming. Loki gently places her not be ground, and she runs over to Steve again. "How are Clint, Natasha, and Johnny?" Loki wonders. As if in answer of his question, the three appear. Johnny is on crutches, nursing his wounded leg. Loki walks over to him. "What happened to you?" he asks, laying a hand gently on the bandages. Green sparks wrap around the wound, healing it. Loki unwraps the bandages and takes the crutches. Johnny hops up and down gleefully.

"Tank you!" We all laugh happily. For the moment, all is well. As if in answer to the thought, all of our pagers go off.

"All S. H. I. E. L. D. Agents, assemble!" Fury's voice commands. Everyone in the group sighs. Our work is never done.

**Thoughts? Be on the lookout for my new story! It will be called No Limits. Please review! :D**


End file.
